1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method of the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing image capturing using a digital camera, the user may want to express his or her imagination using images. An image obtained by the digital camera can change depending on the settings of various shooting parameters, for example, optical parameters such as exposure, shutter speed and f-number, and parameters of image processing such as contrast and color correction. It may be difficult for a general photographer to obtain an image imagined by himself/herself by adjusting various shooting parameters.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-146071 discloses a technique of an image processing apparatus capable of obtaining an image quality more similar to an intended image quality by an intuitive operation without the necessity of expert knowledge of image processing. In the image processing apparatus of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-146071, parameters of image processing are changed by operating a slide bar. Also disclosed is associating a sensitivity word related to a parameter of image processing with the slide bar. The sensitivity word includes an adjective representing a feature of an image. With the image after image processing in mind based on the sensitivity word, the user operates the slide bar, thereby intuitively deciding on the expression of the image. On the other hand, although the sensitivity word is associated with the slide bar disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-146071, it is not sufficiently easy to imagine how the characteristics of the image should be changed by a slide operation using the slide bar or perform an operation using the slide bar to attain an ambiguous expression, for example, rather something like this. It is necessary to more intuitively and more easily obtain an image of a desired expression by image capturing.